


Domestic

by Artemisia_Petral



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemisia_Petral/pseuds/Artemisia_Petral
Summary: (Overall summary}Gordon has finally woken up from the Lambda Experiment. Everything that happened in Black Mesa was all a simulation, by a kooky organization /also/ named Black Mesa, who like to experiment with various artifacts and technology, of which Gordon was the guinea pig of. After an explanation and being fired, Gordon is jobless and losing hope. Then one day, a little boy appears at his door, and its Joshua. Soon, he is joined by multiple others from the "game". What is going on?
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Domestic

[Prologue Pt.I] 

Gordon's eyes are sticky and he is too tired to open them. His body too exhausted and mind too numb to properly gage his surroundings, Coomer's last goodbye to him still echoing in his head and with it a pang of sadness in his heart. The party at the end of the world was fun too, but he couldn't remember much of it.

Soon, he will fall back into darkness, only a growing sense that he shouldn't be here to accompany him in the descent.

[Multiple voices overlap each other, as soft machine humming and occasional beeping fills the background. Suddenly, one of the machines begin to make an alarming noise, the beeping suddenly loud and erratic]

Gordon's eyes snap open and he violently sits up in bed, his body shaking and causing some trouble with the medical equipment. His breaths come in hard and ragged, as if he really had come back from running for a week straight. For that, it was no wonder his chest felt too heavy, and damn did it hurt to breathe. His pupils were bloodshot, and even if he had his glasses he knew that everything would still look blurry as ever. 

Clutching his chest, he tries to make sense of all that is around him, and he immediately notices he isn't alone. At least a dozen or so people in lab coats are in the room, and one has been frantically trying to calm him down the last few minutes or so. He hadn't meant to ignore her, the ringing in his head had been too loud for him to really take in other sounds.

Gordon's breathing slowly returned to normal levels, the coming and goings of the lab coats finally cease. There are maybe only 5 remaining people in the room left with him. No, there's four. Blinking, Gordon sees that there is no longer a shadow over the sofa chair in the corner.

The lady next to him finally manages to grab his attention, and as Gordon turns towards her, a looming man clears his throat and speaks. 

"Good afternoon, Mister Freeman. It's been nine days."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic using AO3 and BOY HOWDY I DO /NOT/ KNOW HOW TO USE IT. apologies readers, forgive me for my sins.


End file.
